Among traffic accidents occurring on motorways, a rate of secondary accidents due to driver inattention, e.g., rear-end collisions caused because an accident is not recognized in advance and crashes into a stationary vehicle on the shoulder of a road, gradually increases and thus loss of life and property also increases.
To inform following vehicles of a hazardous situation ahead on a road or an emergency stop of a vehicle, every vehicle has emergency lights which flicker when manipulated by a driver. In particular, when the vehicle stops on a road or on the shoulder of the road to check an error or breakdown caused while driving, the emergency lights should be turned on and a warning triangle should be placed 100 to 200 m behind the stopped vehicle. Every driver is obliged by the Road Traffic Act to carry and use a warning triangle. The warning triangle is produced to be easily recognizable not only in the daytime but also in the nighttime by reflecting light emitted from headlights. Currently, the warning triangle includes a light-emitting diode, an illuminator, or the like which emits light to increase recognizability and visibility.
A selfie stick includes a cradle for holding a smartphone, and an extendable stick connected to the bottom of the cradle, and retracted when carried and extended when used.
For example, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-352673 discloses a detachable signal tube holder for holding an expendable and reusable signal tube containing compressed gunpowder and capable of maintaining a total intensity of light even when the number of emergency lamps or signal tubes thrown onto the ground is reduced, to warn long-distance drivers of a traffic accident, the signal tube holder including a cylindrical body having, at an end thereof, a connection hole to which the signal tube is connected and fixed, a plurality of rotation members hinge-rotatably supported by the end of the cylindrical body and spread in a radial shape, a movable ring spaced apart from a hinge point of the rotation members by a predetermined distance and slidable on the body, a draft spring for generating traction power to move the movable ring with respect to the rotation member supporting end of the body, and a support member hinge-rotatably supported between the movable ring and the rotation members to rotate the rotation members in association with movement of the movable ring.
Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-40946 discloses a vehicle safety lamp which is turned on by combining a plurality of retractable poles 2, 2′, and 2″ having different diameters, onto the top of a body 1, mounting a lamp 3 on the top pole 2″, coiling a wire 6 on a coiled part 5 produced by coiling a ferroelastic spring 5′ around a short shaft 4 in the body 1, to be inserted into the plurality of poles 2, 2′, and 2″ and wired to the lamp 3, and connecting a power input wire 7 to the wire 6 coiled on the coiled part 6 using a terminal.
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-352673 discloses a detachable signal tube holder for holding an expendable and reusable signal tube containing compressed gunpowder and capable of maintaining a total intensity of light even when the number of emergency lamps or signal tubes thrown onto the ground is reduced, to warn long-distance drivers of a traffic accident, the signal tube holder including a cylindrical body having, at an end thereof, a connection hole to which the signal tube is connected and fixed, a plurality of rotation members hinge-rotatably supported by the end of the cylindrical body and spread in a radial shape, a movable ring spaced apart from a hinge point of the rotation members by a predetermined distance and slidable on the body, a draft spring for generating traction power to move the movable ring with respect to the rotation member supporting end of the body, and a support member hinge-rotatably supported between the movable ring and the rotation members to rotate the rotation members in association with movement of the movable ring.
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-356225 discloses a portable emergency lamp including a height-adjustable light bar assembly 10, a link-combined support stick 11 supporting the light bar assembly 10, a height-variable screw bar 12 of the support stick 11, a belt 13 and a motor 14 for rotating the height-variable screw bar 12, a wire-coiling roller 15 extendable and connectable to a vehicle to supply power to the light bar assembly 10, and a frame 17 for mounting the above elements and having at least four wheels 16.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2005-41574 discloses an emergency indication method of a vehicle, by which an indicator body, which selectively operates due to manipulation of a driver or a detection signal of a crash sensor, is mounted on the roof of the vehicle or at a rear side of a trunk, the indicator body is open to display a warning indication at a moment when the running vehicle is suddenly braked or stopped for any reason, and thus drivers of following and oncoming vehicles recognize the indication and are prepared for a hazardous situation, thereby preventing additional accidents.